


Nobody Hurts Dean's Brother

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Dean Believes Sam, Dean Winchester Saves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Control of Situation, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Parental Bobby Singer, Pedophile School Teacher, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Saves Dean Winchester, Singer Salvage Yard Monster Burial, Suicide Attempt, Tough Love Bobby Singer, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING MATURE AUDIENCES ONLYThis is NOT Wincest or Destiel.Rape/Child Molestation (non-graphic), Contemplate Suicide, No Smut/No Sex, Angst, Action, Drama, Hurt!Sam, Protective!Dean, Comfort!Dean, John's Not Around As Usual, Bobby Father Of The Year, WraithWORDS: 3897 words - Work is Complete.***TRIGGER WARNING******Child Rape/Molestation******Suicide contemplation***SUMMARY: Sam's 15 yrs old. His math teacher has been sexually assaulting him at school. He can't tell anyone or stop seeing the teacher after school for "help with his slipping grades". If he does, Mr. Vecchio said he will kill Sam's whole family. Mr. Vecchio made it clear he's not all human. Sam sees no way out of this situation. He believes suicide is the best way to stop his pain and protect his family. Dean finds out and decides it's time for Sam's math teacher to get permanently expelled from this life.~~~~~This story is SPN canon-divergent. Meaning any altered SPN fact in this story is completely on purpose. SPN Characters are not mine.~~~~~"You are not alone."National Suicide Hotline:1-800-273-8255Crisis Text Line:Text "LIFT" to 741741(In the U.S.A.)





	Nobody Hurts Dean's Brother

Sam's sitting in an empty bath tub, fully clothed, holding the gun his dad gave him. It's for his own protection, especially when he's alone in a cheap motel like he is right now. He has a portable cassette player playing one of Dean's cassettes. The headset is over his ears and the music is loud enough to drown out his own crying.

Sam's only 15 and he's already had enough. This isn't the first time he's put the barrel of a gun into his mouth. He's not sure if it'll be the last. He just knows he's tired of the pain. Tired of a lot of things.

He hopes Dean will forgive him.

He's not even sure if his dad will give a shit other than the fact it's another mess he made that'll have to be cleaned up.

Sam's fine with that.

He takes the safety off. He takes a deep breath and thinks about what might be after this life. Anything's got to be better than this. Right?

He closes his eyes and puts the barrel into his mouth. Tears are pouring down his cheeks.

He feels the gun being pulled quickly from his hands. It frightens him because no one was suppose to be here. The headset is pulled off his head.

"What the hell?!" Dean looks both mad and worried.

Sam curls into a ball and turns away from Dean. He's sobbing intensely.

Dean makes sure the safety's on and puts the gun on the dresser. He comes back into the bathroom and tries to pick up his brother.

"Don't!" Sam protests. He pushes Dean away.

Dean gets on his knees next to Sam. He reaches for him. "Please let me help."

Sam's still facing the tiled back wall away from his brother. "You can't."

"How do you know if you won't talk to me? I'm your brother Sam. Please." Dean is truly heartbroken seeing his brother like this. Sam has been withdrawn and not himself for a few weeks. Ever since they came to Milwaukee. "Did something happen? You can tell me anything."

When Sam refuses to talk and continues ignoring him, Dean sits on the floor and starts to get a bit upset. He folds his arms over the side of the tub, rests his forehead on his arm and lets his tears fall. He can't help but think about what he might have found if he were a minute too late. What is it that would make his brilliant Sammy want to die?

Sam hears Dean crying. He hates that he hurt his brother, but he saw no other way out. He sits up and places his hand on Dean's arm.

Dean looks up. Tears are still on his cheeks as he pulls Sam into a tight embrace. "Whatever it is Sammy, I promise I'll help you. I'm here for you no matter what."

Sam hugs Dean tighter. "I'm scared Dean."

Dean picks Sam up and carries him to the other room and sets him on the bed. He runs his fingers through his hair. "I love you Sam. Whatever it is, I'm here for you, okay? I'll protect you from whatever you're afraid of."

Sam's tearing up again. "He said he'd kill us all if I tell."

Dean sits on the bed, his back to the headboard. He pulls Sam into his arms so his head is resting on his chest.

Sam's not use to Dean acting this way, but he needs this. He needs Dean's comfort and reassurance that everything will be okay. He's so afraid for those around him more than himself. He was willing to die in order to protect his family.

"I want you to listen to me Sammy. I kill monsters and I'm damn good at it. If someone or something's after you, he just signed his own death warrant." Dean holds Sam's head to his chest.

"I-I don't know... I'm so scared." Sam buries his face in Dean's chest and starts crying again.

"Shhh. It's okay. I got you. You can tell me anything." Dean holds his little brother for a while.

Sam eventually whispers, "He might hear me."

Dean nods. "Okay." He reaches over and grabs the motel note pad and pen off the nightstand. He hands it to Sam. "Write it. I'll read it and then we'll burn it after."

Sam gets up off the bed and pulls Dean's hand. He leads Dean back into the bathroom.

"Just one sec. Let me make sure the salt line at the door and windows are good." Dean checks it and makes sure the door is bolted shut. The window doesn't open.

He goes into the bathroom to find Sam sitting on a closed toilet lid writing away. Dean sits on the edge of the tub.

Sam gets up and shuts the bathroom door and locks it. He sits down and finishes writing. Once done he hands the note pad to his big brother. His eyes are full of fear and tears.

Dean rubs Sam's arm without saying anything. He takes a deep breath and starts reading:

  
_"The first week we got here, my math teacher was always having me stay after class. He told dad my grades were slipping and I needed to do extra work. He was actually touching me and doing things to me. I told dad, but he thought I was making it up to get out of Mr. Vecchio's class. I was going to tell the principal, but that's when he told me he knows my dad's a hunter. He said he's a monster that my dad would hunt. If I tell anyone, he'll kill me, my brother and my father. No one will ever know what happened to us. I believe him."_

  
It takes everything in his power to keep Dean from coming unglued. He's so pissed off at this fucker that hurt his brother. He removes the pieces of paper and writes:

"He did things to you. Did he rape you?"

Dean hates asking, but he must.

Sam takes the notepad and sees the word _"rape"_. It hurts just as much as when it happened. Tears start up again as Sam nods yes.

Dean drops the pen and papers. He holds Sam's face with both hands. "It's not your fault."

Sam drops the notepad. "I couldn't stop it. I fought him at first... he's too strong, Dean."

"We're gonna figure out what he is and destroy him. I don't care if he's human. He's dead."

Sam stands up and leaves the bathroom. "He can hear us!"

"How?" Dean follows Sam into the other room and makes him look into his eyes. "How do you know? Wait. Don't answer that."

Dean grabs his gun, Sam's gun, his keys and they leave the motel room.

They go for a drive. Once they're on the road, Sam explains. "I was outside during lunch talking with a friend named David. We were just talking. He asked if I had a video game system at home. I told him no, but I like playing pool or chess with my brother when I get the chance.

"That same day after class, my teacher had a chess board set up and asked me to play him. He said he'd like to buy me a video game system. I told him my dad would freak and think I stole it. There have been several instances where he's somehow overheard my conversations. He might be hearing this."

Dean is driving to a convenience store. "He probably placed a bug in your book bag. It's either that or he's a monster or a witch. I think he's human with a mic in your backpack so he can hear if you snitch. He's dead no matter what." Dean pulls up to a gas pump.

"You mean it?" Sam's biting his bottom lip.

"No one hurts someone I love and gets away with it." Dean pulls Sam in for a hug. He whispers. "No one rapes my baby brother and lives. It should've never happened to you and I'm gonna make damn sure he can never do it to anyone ever again."

Sam nods.

Dean looks into Sam's tear filled eyes. "Listen to me. It's just us. You can tell me if you need to see a doctor."

Sam wipes at his tears. He looks away. "One day last week, I thought I might have to go to the hospital. It was better the next day."

Dean is gripping the steering wheel with his left hand so tight. "How many times?"

Sam is still looking out the passenger side window at a dog that is barking in a nearby car. He sniffles. "Four. He's been inside me four times and had me suck him off a couple times." He starts crying even more. "Is it bad that I liked it when he did that to me?"

Dean is seeing red. _Please God! If you are a just God, let me find this son of a bitch tonight!_

"Sammy."

Sam turns to look at Dean through blurry, tear filled eyes.

Dean wipes his tears away. "Nothing you did or felt was bad. Remember and never ever forget that you did nothing wrong. Okay?"

"Okay Dean." He hugs Dean. "Thank you for saving me."

Dean's chest feels tight all of a sudden. To think Sam almost killed himself because his teacher molested him. Told Sam he'd kill him and his family if he told anyone. Sam would rather die than live through more rapes or see his family die.

Dean's going to have a teacher conference with Mr. Vecchio. Only, he's gonna let his Colt do all the talking for him.

"Thank you for trusting me with your life. I can't live without you kid." He messes Sam's hair.

Dean gives Sam $10 for gas and $5 for snacks. Sam gets out to pay and Dean gets out to pump the gas. After pumping the gas, Dean goes in and buys some beer.

They head back to the motel. They use Sam's laptop to locate Nathan Vecchio. The fucker.

Dean calls their dad while still in the car. He tells John they'll be leaving Milwaukee tonight and driving to Souix Falls to spend some time at Bobby's.

John starts to protest. Dean blurts out, "I killed a school teacher that raped Sammy."

"What?"

"You heard me. I covered my tracks. I'll fill you in later."

John yells, "Wait! How's Sam?"

"Like you care." Dean hangs up. He can't and won't deal with his dad right now. With no surprise to Dean, John doesn't call back.

Dean and Sam pack up their things and check out of the motel.

They leave Sam's book bag in the motel room. They keep his laptop, but check it for listening devices. They also keep some of his books, placing them in Sam's duffle and putting his duffle with Dean's in the hidden weapons compartment in Baby's trunk.

~~~~~

It's 2:45am. Dean and Sam are parked in a secluded alley not far from the rapist's home.

After doing some more research on Sam's laptop, Dean believes Nathan Vecchio (the fucker) is either a wraith or a witch. He's thinking probably a wraith that has been feeding on young minds. He rapes kids before killing them. For some reason, he let Sam live and continued his sick assaults.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Dean rubs Sam's arm.

"Better. It's strange. I always feel so down and suicidal after school, but in the morning I feel okay. Sure, I'm messed up over being... hurt, but I'm strong enough to overcome what he did to me." Sam scratches his head in confusion.

Dean knows exactly what's going on. "The asshole teacher's a wraith. Wraiths feed on your fear and the chemicals your brain releases. Do you have any sores behind your ears or on your neck?"

Sam feels and there's a small scab behind his left ear. "Yeah, but it's just a mosquito bite."

Dean shakes his head. "There aren't any mosquitos this time of year Sam. It's not an insect bite. He probably licked your skin a lot too. It's how he infected you with his psychotic poison that made you feel suicidal. He wants you to attempt it or show signs so when he ultimately kills you, you'll just be another kid that killed himself. If you blow your brains out, that's even better for him, because they can't autopsy what he's been feeding off of."

Sam rubs his fingers over his neck. "He did lick my neck while he... you know." Sam shrugs.

Dean closes the laptop and looks at Sam. "I know you're not okay. I don't expect you to be. If you need to talk or anything, I'm here."

Sam leans against his brother and Dean puts his arm around him. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"It's not your fault." Sam has no more tears. He's just angry and tired.

Dean rubs Sam's back. "Let's kill this son of a bitch and get out of here."

Sam sits up and gives his brother a small smile, even though he really doesn't feel it. "I'm ready when you are."

"Okay. Oh, when I called Bobby about staying at his place for a bit... By the way, he's looking forward to seeing us." Dean smiles. "I asked him about wraiths. He says silver to the heart or beheading is the only way to kill them. They're stronger than a normal human and have a spike that comes out of they're hands. I knew some of that from hunting with dad and talking with other hunters." Dean hands Sam a silver dagger and a pistol loaded with silver bullets. "If you shoot at him, aim for his chest, not his head."

"Got it." Sam looks excited. Almost too eager and vengeful.

"Sam. Take some deep breaths and stay calm. I know you want vengeance, but rushing in and getting angry could get us both killed. You need to stay calm and concentrate on why we're here. We're killing a monster so he'll never hurt or kill anyone else ever again. Okay?" He hopes Sam gets it and can stay calm.

"I understand. You're right." He evens out his breathing. "I'm okay."

"Dean opens his car door and Sam comes out on Dean's side to keep from having to make extra noise with his loud car door.

Dean closes his door as quietly as possible on his elderly Impala. He checks his own weapon and it's loaded with silver bullets. He puts it in his belt and has a machete in his hand. He also has a silver dagger on his belt if necessary. "Stay beside me. Okay?"

"I'm with ya." Sam walks right next to Dean as they approach the house like thieves. They look for surveillance cameras and dogs. They see none.

The house has a cellar door that leads to the basement. It has a padlock. Dean uses his pick lock kit and unlocks it. They quietly enter the cellar.

In the cellar they are surprised to find a woman tied up to a support beam in only her panties and bra. Her long brown hair is a matted mess. Her porcelain skin is covered in horrendous bruises and bite marks. A bucket of urine is beneath her chair. Who knows how long she's been down here.

She has a gag in her mouth. She moans at the sight of the brothers approaching her.

Sam's tearing up because he knows what Mr. Vecchio did to her. Dean's cutting the ropes that are binding her while Sam removes her gag.

She starts talking a little too loudly and Dean quickly covers her mouth. He whispers in her ear, "Shhh. He might hear us." He finishes freeing her from the support beam.

She points to a small camera. "He's watching, if he isn't gone somewhere or sleeping."

"Shit." Dean gets her up. Sam already took off his flannel shirt. He and Dean help her put it on and help her get out of the cellar. They lead her to the alley where the Impala is. "Sammy, help her to the car." Dean leaves her with Sam.

"Dean wait!" Sam hates this. He helps the woman get into the back seat. She lies down right away and falls asleep.

Sam runs back to the house and looks for his brother. He hears voices upstairs. He ever so quietly walks upstairs and sees Dean in a stand off with Mr. Vecchio. Both of them pointing a gun at each other.

"You never gave me your name." Vecchio keeps his gun aimed at Dean as he moves around the kitchen table.

"You're right. I didn't." Dean keeps moving around the table as Vecchio moves.

When Vecchio has his back to Sam, he comes out of the dark stairway and stabs his rapist in the back. "Die!"

Dean doesn't shoot out of fear he'll hit Sam.

Vecchio turns and sees Sam. His eyes are huge. "You!?" He turns back toward Dean and sees the family resemblance.

Dean jumps up on the table before Vecchio can lift his gun to shoot Sam. He cuts the wraith's head off. His body falls forward onto the table.

Sam grabs the silver dagger that's still protruding from the wraith's back and starts stabbing him over and over again. Tears running down his face. Sam's yelling "Die!" With each forceful stab to his rapist's dead body. Sam stabs him over 50 times before collapsing from exhaustion.

Sam's on the floor in a puddle of blood. Dean quickly picks him up and holds him tight. "Come here."

Sam cries in his brother's arms. After a little while Sam seems more in control of his emotions.

Dean takes Sam to the sink and washes off his hands. He has cuts from the blood slick dagger handle sliding as he stabbed downward. Dean searches the kitchen and finds a utility drawer with a roll of duct tape. He wraps Sam's hand in a clean towel with duct tape.

Sam then removes his jeans and washes them out in the sink. Better to wear wet jeans than bloody jeans. While Dean's already cleaning things up, Sam removes his boxers and rinses them out too. His skin isn't bloody. He puts the wet clothes back on.

Sam helps Dean with the clean up. This isn't their first rodeo and won't be their last.

They wrap up the wraith and put him in the trunk. They clean up the blood, finger prints and any evidence they may have brought to the house. They put the bloody towels, etc in trash bags in their trunk.

The house has a gas stove. It's an older home. John taught Dean how to make a house fire look like a gas leak gone bad. Especially in an older home during the winter months. People leave stove tops on for extra heat.

The house blows up and burns. They are already quite a distance from the house when it happens.

Dean drives the woman to the hospital. She agrees to let Dean tell the story that they found her abandoned on the side of the road, left for dead.

~~~~~

No one will find Nathan Vecchio. He's been salted, burned and buried in Bobby's salvage yard. Sam and Dean spit and pissed on his grave before putting a piece of shit wrecked car on what's left of him. That's that for that worthless piece of shit.

Sam's very quiet the day after.

John finally shows up and wants to know what the hell happened. Dean explains everything.

John never says anything to Sam about it. He just goes on as if nothing ever happened. He tells Dean to stay put with Sam for a couple weeks while he checks out a haunting in Nebraska. John takes off again. No surprise.

Bobby on the other hand....

_**knock, knock** _

Sam sighs. He's been staring at the ceiling for hours. Whoever's knocking, he hopes they say whatever it is they need to say and leaves quickly. "Come in."

"Hey kiddo. How you hold'n up?" Bobby pulls up a chair and sits next to Sam's bed.

Sam sits up in bed and crosses his arms. "I got up and got dressed today."

"Did you eat anything?" Bobby knows he hasn't.

"I haven't been hungry." He won't look at Bobby.

Bobby sees the sad distant look in his eyes. He also knows that Sam's avoiding eye contact. "Sam, you're still a growing young man. You need to eat or you'll get sick."

Sam nods. He'd roll his eyes if he knew he wouldn't get his head knocked off.

"I'm gonna give ya some tough love. You ready for it?" Bobby smirks.

Sam's eyes get big as he finally makes eye contact with his surrogate father. "I... guess?"

Bobby stands up and puts the chair away.

"Sam Winchester, get your lazy ass out of that bed right NOW young man!" Bobby's smiling the whole time.

It makes Sam smile. "Yes sir." He gets out of bed and stands in front of Bobby.

"Son, life is tough. Bad things happen to the most precious people in our lives." He touches Sam's cheek and then places his hand on his shoulder. "Bad things happen to ourselves. We never give up! We always keep fighting and stand up for those who can't. That's what we do in this family. You're brave and smart. There's no sense in you wasting away in here like an old man! You're young and have so much to experience. Do you know why windshields are big and rearview mirrors are small?"

Sam smiles wide. He gets it and nods.

"The past is behind you Sam. The mirror is small because you're not suppose to focus on what's behind you. Focus on what's ahead of you. You're 15. Christ, what I wouldn't give to have some of your youth again. Go be a kid and enjoy school. Enjoy girls and all that life has to offer. Before you know it, you'll be a crotchety old fart like me."

Sam hugs Bobby. "Thank you!"

Bobby hugs his boy. He whispers, "I love ya, son. I'm so proud of you." Words his own dad never says to him.

Sam once again has tears, but they're good ones for once. He hugs bobby a bit tighter for a moment then lets him go. He looks at the floor because he's embarrassed to be crying. He wipes his eyes. "Love you too Bobby."

Bobby could barely hear Sam, but he heard him. "Now, come down stairs and eat something. You're not a fern that can live off air."

Sam smiles. "Yes, sir."

Bobby opens the door and finds Dean standing in the hallway. "Nosy much?"

"No. I was just... going to..."

Bobby keeps walking.

Dean goes into Sam's room. "You okay? I heard him yelling at you."

Sam smiles at his brother. "I'm better than okay." He finishes tying his shoe laces and they go downstairs.

Bobby has plates of food ready for the boys.

"How about we go fishing later?" Dean asks Sam and Bobby.

Bobby looks in his freezer. It's stocked full of fish. "Well, you're in luck. It looks like I'm running low on fish." He shuts the freezer. "Perfect time to go fishing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading "Nobody Hurts Dean's Brother". Please let me know what you think. Your kudos and comments encourage me more than you could ever imagine. ❤
> 
> National Suicide Hotline:  
> 1-800-273-8255  
> Crisis Text Line:  
> Text "LIFT" to 741741  
> (In the U.S.A.)


End file.
